Pokemon white 2 The nuzlocke
by Darkwolf1287
Summary: Before the mysterious bracelet, Hannah lived a normal life. However, now she is plunged into a world of death as she tries to survive the dangerous Nuzlocke Challenge. If she wins, her life will be the best life of anyone in Unova. If she loses, She will never see home again.
1. Chapter 1

**Nuzlocke: White 2**

**Chapter 1 **

**An Unexpected Fate**

Around 5:30 am, I awoke to a heavy storm. Rain constantly pounded against my windows, so I wasn't going to get any sleep for the night. I walked drowsily over to my dresser and put more presentable clothes on. I started to watch TV until my mom woke up. I wasn't really paying attention to what I was watching, just something to keep me entertained, but that wasn't really hard to do. I was watching for a while, probably an hour or so, before my mom finally walked out of her room.

"oh, good morning Hannah! The rain must have woke you up, am I right?" my mom asked me as I sat upright on the couch. Before I could reply, her x-transceiver rang. She walked into another room to answer, so all I heard was two strikingly similar voices mutter incoherently. After a few minutes, my mom walked out of her room with a huge smile across her face.

"What's got you so happy?" I asked her, and she ran to my room and started throwing things around.

"Oh, Hannah, I can't believe it! You barely turned 14 last week and now I've got professor juniper asking you to fill a pokedex!" she laughed happily and hugged me.

"Look at how much you've grown up Hannah! Not too long ago, you were just a baby! Now you're getting your own Pokemon!" I laughed. I was happy. Until I heard the knock at our door. I answered the door only to find men in black coats looking down at me. My mom walked to the door.

"Hello, what can I do for you two men?" she asked, and they stared and began to speak.

"Hannah Starion, your daughter, has been chosen as a locker. A locker is someone in the region who must endure a locke challenge. You can choose between nuzlocke, the standard locke, or egglocke. A nuzlocke is a challenge that uses three rules. Rule number one; your first encounter in an area is the only Pokemon that you are allowed to capture. If you accidentally kill it, too bad. If it escapes, too bad. Rule number two; if a Pokemon faints it dies. No way to revive it. And rule number three; you cant heal a Pokemon in battle unless the Pokemon is using a held item, such as a berry. That berry is all the Pokemon can use to heal besides healing moves. Now, don't worry about remembering all of this, just wear this bracelet and the rules will apply. If you lose, game over. If you win, you will be the champion of the region, and your family will be provided with wealth beyond your wildest dreams. Do you accept?"

"She most certainly does not!" shouted my mother

"if my baby dies out there, I don't know what I would do!" I stood up.

"Fine. I accept your challenge. I choose nuzlocke!" I put the bracelet on, and promised my mother that I would make it home safe. Then, I walked out towards the lookout spot, where my journey would begin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nuzlocke: White 2**

**Chapter 2**

**Leaving Home**

I walked to the outlook where a girl wearing a green hat and red glasses stood.

"oh! Excuse me miss, but do you know a girl named Hannah?" she said with a small, innocent smile.

"That's me. Name's Hannah. And you are?" I asked.

"Oh! Hi, I'm Bianca, I'm here to give you your first Pokemon!" she held out a case with three Poke-balls inside. I chose the one labeled Snivy, and called it out. A green, snakelike figure generated out of the ball.

"I see, so you chose Snivy! Do you want to give it a nickname?" as she said that, the random name generator on my bracelet named it Amzoap.

"Alright Amzoap! Welcome to the team!" I said as a voice shouted my name.

"Hannah! You. Me. Battle. NOW." said Hugh, a friend of mine from my childhood.

"Amzoap, lets take him down!" I shouted as the Snivy appeared from the ball.

"Go Tepig!" shouted Hugh, and the pig-like creature emerged. Our Pokemon tackled each other repeatedly until Tepig finally fell to the ground. Amzoap returned to its ball with a little smirk, and I walked off.

"Hannah!" Hugh yelled, "When you find Flocessy Ranch, I'll be waiting! Ill defeat you there!"

After that, I followed Bianca around town until she gave me empty poke balls to freely capture Pokemon on my journey. I left and found a Purrloin. Amzoap hit him a couple times and I caught it.

I named him "Oh, he" but then a Patrat killed him.

"Oh, he! Why?" I stood up and wiped oh, he's thin blood off my hand.

"Amzoap. Finish this." I said as he slashed the Patrat with his vine, and the Rat fell to the floor. I buried Oh, he near the patch of grass that he died in, and with a heavy heart, I moved Forward Towards Flocessy town.

**-hey guys its me, Darkwolf1287, giving the formal invitation to this Nuzlocke series. This is based off of my Pokemon White 2 Nuzlocke that I'm working on right now. Along with my friend Gavin, I'm working on a run currently and I'm writing it exactly off the game run. So yeah. Expect more in the future.**


End file.
